1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise system and more particularly pertains to allowing the user to strengthen the pelvic muscles in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of known methods and apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, known methods and apparatuses previously devised and utilized for the purpose of strengthening pelvic muscles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,015 B1 issued to Blackford et al on Jul. 10, 2001 discloses an exercise device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,715 issued to Wallick on Feb. 2, 1999 discloses a contraction resistance vaginal muscle exerciser.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe exercise system that allows allowing the user to strengthen the pelvic muscles in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the exercise system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the user to strengthen the pelvic muscles in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved exercise system which can be used for allowing the user to strengthen the pelvic muscles in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of known methods and apparatuses now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved exercise system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved exercise system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an exercise system for allowing the user to strengthen the pelvic muscles in a safe and convenient manner. The system comprises several components, in combination. First provided is a main subassembly. The main subassembly is fabricated of rigid material and has an generally rounded upper surface. It has a generally flattened lower surface with an outboard portion and an inboard portion. There is a middle portion there between. The outboard portion has a rounded conically shaped tip. The middle portion has a rounded upper surface and a flattened recessed lower surface. The inboard portion has a rounded upper surface and a flattened lower surface. There is a greater upper to lower diameter on the outboard end and a lesser upper to lower diameter at the inboard end. There is also a cantilever beam protruding inboardly from the outboard end of the inboard portion. The cantilever beam functions in conjunction with the dome to provide an adjustable point of leverage from which a plurality of resistances may be generated. The main subassembly has a hinge located at the inboard end. Next provided is a lower subassembly fabricated of rigid material. The lower subassembly has an generally rounded lower surface and a generally flattened upper surface. It has an outboard portion and an inboard portion. The inboard portion has a slot with a plurality of recesses running lengthwise. The slot is located at about the middle of, and through, the inboard portion. The subassembly has a hinge at the inboard most end to mate with and couple with the hinge of the main subassembly. Next provided is an adjustment subassembly. The adjustment subassembly is fabricated of a rigid material and has a dome with a central recess, and a locking pin with flat head and a smooth round shaft, and a retaining means to couple the dome and pin together. It also has a spring to maintain the pin in an outward position. The subassembly allows the user to loosen and lock the dome along the length of the slot on the lower subassembly in any one of a plurality of locations along the slot. This positioning allows the dome to contact with the cantilever beam in a plurality of locations and thereby alters the resistance to movement. Next provided is a bellows made of a flexible resilient material having a downward end and an upward end with a nipple. Next provided is a cycle counter and resistance feedback mechanism subassembly. It has a hollow case with a slot, a counter window, and a tube passageway. The subassembly has an internal mechanism with an actuator for transforming pneumatic force into mechanical force. There is also a first connecting arm and a repetition counter with a coupling means for holding the first connecting arm and repetition counter arm in a constant two plane orientation. There is also a second connecting arm and magnitude meter with the second connecting arm being coupled with the repetition counter in a constant two plane orientation by a coupling means. The second connecting arm is also coupled with the magnitude meter in a constant two plane orientation by a coupling means. The magnitude meter is located within the case slot. The case has a measurement scale affixed to the outside of the case to allow the user to assess muscular improvement. Lastly provided is a flexible tube coupling the bellows and the actuator for the transmission of the pneumatic force from the bellows to the actuator.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved exercise system which has all of the advantages of the prior art known methods and apparatuses and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved exercise system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved exercise system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved exercise system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such exercise system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a exercise system for allowing the user to strengthen the pelvic muscles in a safe and convenient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved exercise system comprising a main subassembly having a rounded conically shaped tip, a rounded upper surface and a flattened recessed lower surface. The main subassembly has a cantilever beam. The main subassembly has a hinge. Next provided is a lower subassembly. The lower subassembly has a slot with a plurality of recesses. The lower subassembly has a hinge to couple with the hinge of the main subassembly. Next provided is an adjustment subassembly having a dome and a locking pin. The adjustment subassembly allows the user to loosen and lock the dome to thereby alter the resistance to movement. Next provided is a bellows with a nipple. Next provided is a cycle counter and resistance feedback mechanism subassembly with a pneumatic actuator and counter device. Lastly provided is a flexible tube coupling the bellows and the actuator for the transmission of the pneumatic force from the bellows to the actuator.